


Bite Off More Than You Can Take

by poubelle_squelette



Series: Fuck Me Eight Ways to Sunday [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, a little blood gets drawn but that's not the kink, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poubelle_squelette/pseuds/poubelle_squelette
Summary: It was a delicate choker. A soft, simple black band with enough give so as not to strangle you. Tied together with silk string in the back. And on the front were small, sparkly letters that spelled out an enticing wish.BITE METhe moment you saw it, you had to have it.





	Bite Off More Than You Can Take

It was a delicate choker. A soft, simple black band with enough give so as not to strangle you. Tied together with silk string in the back. And on the front were small, sparkly letters that spelled out an enticing wish.

_BITE ME_

The moment you saw it, you had to have it.

Because it immediately reminded you of someone you had met recently.

You couldn’t explain it, not in a way that would make sense to anyone. It was an all-consuming urge that you felt from the moment you laid your eyes on him. The cycle of thoughts that clouded your mind whenever you were around him always came back to one singular dirty fantasy.

_Sans sinking his fangs into your throat._

You didn’t know much about him, really, except that he really enjoyed frequenting the bar you worked at. He’d come around two or three times a week at least, four or five if you were lucky. 

The first time he visited, he acted as if he owned the place. Almost immediately he had completely dominated the atmosphere – the humans were shaken by his presence and the very few monster customers you had dipped into a different booth to avoid him entirely. You supposed you should’ve been a little more frightened when he sauntered up to the bar, the room silent save for his footsteps. 

He was definitely shorter than you, but paired with his crimson eyes, wide features, and oversized coat, he seemed so much bigger, and all the more intimidating. You remembered the way he stared you down before flashing you a daunting smile, one that showed off just how sharp his teeth were.

You’d like to say your heart was beating out of your chest because you were scared.

But you knew.

After that night, you were completely enraptured with the thought of Sans decorating your skin with bite marks. Unfortunately, you could never quite gauge his interest. For the most part, he was pretty gruff in his interactions with others; usually pretty direct and commanding. He never outright threatened whoever he was talking to, but there was always some kind of edge in his voice that implied that one misstep and they’d be dust in his palms. 

Unless he was flirting.

Sans was incredibly overt when he flirted, you soon realized. It always started out the same. He would come in to get a drink and something to eat at the counter. As people started coming and going, he would watch the patrons and eventually settle on someone before striking up a conversation. Occasionally, the two would stick around for another drink, but most of the time they were quick to leave for the night. Sometimes Sans came back and looked for another person in the same night. Sometimes you wouldn’t see him for a few days.

Regardless, two things were always constant. The first was that he never went home with the same person twice. He tended to be pretty cold to them if they tried to proposition him a second time, and his demeanor was so degrading you tended to feel a little bit bad for the person on the receiving end.

The second thing you always noticed was that Sans never went home with humans. You hadn’t even seen him flirt with one. It wasn’t that he was especially hostile towards them either, he regarded them with the same brashness he did with monsters not on his To-Do list. Perhaps Sans wasn’t into humans, or maybe it was that humans weren’t into Sans and that’s why he’s yet to leave with one.

Logically, you should’ve considered this a hint that at the very least Sans was indifferent to you and at worst he would be disgusted at the thought of sleeping with you.

But you couldn’t help but just want him even more. The urge to offer him a taste of your throat grew stronger. A tiny voice in the back of your head was constantly whispering _you could be the first_ and…well, that was honestly a little pathetic. So you kept your thoughts to yourself. Mostly.

It started off as a way to talk to him.

“Hey hot stuff, I think your best bet will be with that bunny over there in the corner,” you said as casually as you could while imagining him chomping down on your jugular. 

He turned to eye you. His gold tooth reflected the light and was a stark reminder of your desires. “you talkin to me?”

“Anyone else around?”

Sans downed the rest of his drink and grumbled about not needing your fucking help.

But he went home with the bunny.

It slowly turned into a bit of a game, just to see if you could figure out who he was most likely to chase after. You started learning Sans’s preferences and could easily pick out two or three monsters he’d most likely be going home with. You usually just gave him your unsolicited opinion when he got his drink, but you hadn’t been wrong yet.

Usually it was someone dressed in black or red, bonus if their clothing revealed more skin than it covered up. Size didn’t seem to make much of a difference, but Sans tended to prefer someone on the thicker side. This person almost always came alone but was never a wallflower type. They also always seemed to be laughing whenever he talked for extended periods of time, so you assumed that they also had to have a pretty good sense of humor, or at the very least were willing to humor him. 

Eventually, whether it was because you wore him down or he was getting too lazy to go looking for himself, unsolicited opinions became solicited. You would do your best to find someone to match him with. On nights with less of a turnout, he’d stay and talk to you. His jokes were pretty distasteful and he rarely had anything meaningful to say, but you were able to stare at his teeth for a few hours and it more than made up for the conversation. You didn’t exactly consider the two of you friends, but you were at least amiable.

“whaddya think?” he asked.

You wiped down a glass and nodded towards the back of the bar. “That one, with the horns.”

“fuck, i do like ‘em horny,” he said, before he ambled off towards the monster. 

You watched Sans charm the other monster as you cleaned the bar top. In a few minutes they were already walking out the door and Sans gave you a small, knowing nod. You raised a glass towards him in return.

He wasn’t such a bad guy, really, once he finally started talking to you. Bark was worse than his bite and all that.

Although you still hoped his real bite was much worse than his bark.

_You could be his first human._

The nagging voice was constantly in your head now. You thought about a night with Sans more often than you’d care to admit. The curiosity overwhelmed you and it was such a turn on to imagine him marking you for everyone to see, a claim to say that you were his first and _only_ human.

So when you saw the necklace…you had to buy it.

You were going to take a chance and hope it worked out for you.

The next night you did your best to doll yourself up. You wore a tight little black dress and put extra effort into your hair and makeup. You tied the choker around your neck, the words resting just above your collar. Was that hot for a skeleton? You supposed you’d find out.

When you went into work, you felt a little anxious. There was a chance he’d laugh in your face and these weeks of softening him up would be erased in one fell swoop. 

You went about your night like normal, serving tables, cleaning spills, pouring drinks. It was a slower evening. When you went back behind the bar to wipe up, the door opened. You glanced up and watched Sans saunter up to the bar. You cleared your throat and buried your better judgment as you put your rag aside and leaned over to talk to him, hoping to give him a better view of yourself.

“’ey,” he said, giving you a once over. “you gettin’ fucked later or what?”

You swallowed. “If all goes well.”

Sans swiveled around in his chair. Before you could ask him what he was doing, he said, “that one. i mean, he looks like the crossbreed between a sloth ‘nd a donkey, but he seems your speed.” He chuckled at himself. 

“Are you trying to be my wingman?” you blurted.

“what, not even a fuckin’ thank you?”

“I-” you started to protest, but the words died in your throat. You didn’t want to piss him off. “Thank you,” you said, “but it’s okay, really.”

Sans drummed his fingers on the table, looking really displeased. You shrunk into yourself a little; you hadn’t meant to make him mad. You weren’t even expecting this kind of reaction at all, really.

“Sorry,” you apologized, hoping to appease him. “You interested in getting a bite to eat?”

You watched as Sans’s eyes fixated onto your choker. “why? you offerin?” he asked with a smirk.

You squirmed a bit, suddenly feeling hot under his gaze. Your mind jumped right into a fantasy where Sans tossed you onto the bar and did you right then and there. You looked at your feet, unable to form the words you wanted to say.

Sans seemed to mistake your arousal for discomfort as he started laughing and rambling on about how easily manipulated humans were, how they’d fall for anything he’d say, how easy it was to tease them, and-

“Yes.”

Sans raised a brow. “the fuck? yes what?”

“Yes, I’m offering. Take me with you tonight. Like you have with those other monsters,” you said. “I want you to fuck me.”

Sans’s eyes glanced at your necklace again. He slowly licked the pointed edge of one of his canines, finally starting to put the pieces together. You were frozen in your spot, shaking in anticipation of his reaction. He reached over the bar to grab your chin. The contact of his hand to your skin made you shiver.

“shucks sugar, you some kinda freak or somethin’?”

Hearing the pet name roll off his tongue so easily set off another pang of arousal. “Just for you.”

Sans took his hand away from your face and grazed the skin of your throat with his fingernail. He stopped at the choker, hooking his finger underneath and pulling you forward. “i ain’t about to play nice just cuz you’re a human. you even know what you’re askin’ for?”

Your words were caught in the back of your throat, so you settled for nodding, unable to ignore the way he was looking at you. You pressed your thighs together to alleviate some of the ache that was starting to form.

He released you from his hold. “then sure, doll. _i’ll bite_.”

Sans turned from you and started walking away. You scrambled to grab your purse and tell your coworker that you’d be back later, probably. You hurriedly followed Sans out the door. The two of you walked a few more steps before he stopped. “last chance, darlin.”

“I’m sure,” you said, trying to keep your voice from wavering.

Sans grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the alley. His grip was crushing. You made it just past the building’s edge when suddenly you were in a bedroom. There were piles of clothes on the ground, a dim lamp giving off very little light, and a bed pushed into the corner with some rolled up sheets on top. 

You blinked. “Wha…?” You looked around. “Is this your room?”

“you expectin’ some kinda dungeon or somethin’?”

Kind of, if you were being honest. “I wasn’t expecting anything I guess,” you said. 

Sans shed his coat, letting it fall to the floor. “let’s get to the point,” he said.

In a flash, he was standing behind you, mouth dangerously close to your neck. “’s a nice dress ya got, but it’d look sexier on the floor,” he said, pulling the zipper down. The dress slid off your shoulders and onto the floor in a small pile. He dug his fingernails into your stomach and pulled you in so your butt knocked his pelvis. He ground himself against you, pressing his bulge against your asscheeks.

“So, you’ve got a…uhm…”

Sans chuckled, grinding a little harder. “s’only two inches, but i hear chicks dig it that thick.” He paused. “although…you ain’t here for that, huh? you want somethin’ else, doncha?” He started tracing the lettering of your necklace. 

You hesitantly nodded.

“say it,” he growled into your ear. “tell me all about this fantasy. what gets you off, huh? what dirty thoughts are you imagining right now in that pretty lil head of yours?”

Your heart thudded in your chest. “I, um…I just really want you to bite me. Mark me up so everybody will know about this. So that everybody will know that you claimed me and I’m only yours.”

Sans gripped your hips tightly before roughly pushing you towards his bed. You landed face-first into the rolled up sheets, body bent over the edge of the bed. Sans yanked down your panties in a single motion, exposing you to him. He bent over you, pushing your head down into the mattress with one hand and snaking his other towards your pussy.

“guess i was right. you are gettin’ fucked tonight.”

Without warning, he bit into your neck as he shoved two fingers inside you. His sharp teeth punctured the sensitive skin, eliciting a loud moan. You felt a small trickle of blood escape from the puncture wound. Sans pumped into you at a rapid pace, forcing you further onto the bed with each push until you were on your tiptoes to keep balance. He unclenched his teeth and lapped at the bite mark. His tongue was warm and trailed along your throat. The pain from the bite slowly dissipated. 

Sans pulled away, saliva still running down your throat. “you wanna be mine, huh sweetcheeks? my human. my prize.”

“Y-yes.”

“then fuckin’ act like it and say my name when you moan like a whore.”

Sans bit down on your shoulder, teeth sinking into the skin. It was a piercing pain that sent a pleasurable shiver down your spine. “Ah-hh, S-Saaans!” 

“ _fuck_ , yes. that’s so fuckin’ sexy,” he said. He crooked his fingers and pointedly thrust them into you harder. 

Sans started nipping at your skin, leaving a trail of bitemarks along your neck and shoulders. He languidly dragged his tongue across all the wounds. It was almost as though he were using it as a salve to numb some of the pain only to bite the area again a second time. You hissed as he clamped down on a particularly sensitive spot, and you gripped the bedsheets in your fists. You squirmed and moaned his name again.

He added another finger, and you squeezed around him as you tried to back into them to go deeper. Sans chuckled and whispered in your ear, “you’re so fuckin’ hot like this. bent over ‘nd needy ‘nd wet for me. how long ya been dreamin’ of this, doll?” He nibbled your earlobe.

“Since the moment I saw you,” you said.

Sans froze. His breath was the only thing you could feel from him. Then, he removed his fingers from you, leaving you feeling an aching emptiness. You let out a small, desperate whine. 

Without warning, Sans pulled down the front of his shorts and pushed his dick into you. Even without being able to see it, you could tell he was big. You let out another moan as he hilted himself.

Sans slapped your ass. “i didn’t hear my fucking name.” 

He pulled out and thrust into you a second time.

“Sans!”

He spanked you again. “louder,” he growled.

“S-SANS!”

Sans started to thrust into you, setting a fast, almost painful pace. His cock was hot and you could feel it throbbing as he pushed deeper. You mewled as he gripped your ass and dug his fingernails into your flesh, using you to balance himself. He leaned forward and you could feel his ribcage, even through his thick turtleneck. His bones pressed against yours, and he was heavy enough to keep you from squirming.

“whaddya want, doll,” he said, panting. “ya want the big, bad monster to have a taste?”

You couldn’t form the words you wanted to say, but you were able to prop yourself up on your elbows and tilt your head. Your neck, already starting to bruise, was out for him.

Sans licked the spot, his tongue now burning hot, and teasingly bit the skin. He scraped his teeth along a vein, and you shuddered in anticipation, but he stuck with gently pulling at your skin and then releasing. The bites were so gentle, you almost couldn’t believe they came from Sans. 

“Harder,” you squeaked out. 

Sans bucked into you, knocking you against the mattress. The bedframe hit the wall with a resounding _BANG!_ and Sans chuckled. He continued to fuck you with just as much strength, filling you up completely each time. 

Before you could beg, Sans bit down again. He growled and the vibrations from his mouth forced shivers down your spine. He kept his teeth clenched as he shoved himself in further. With each thrust, you felt yourself getting closer and closer to the edge. You grit your teeth and tried to hold yourself back from orgasming.

Sans sunk his teeth in further, drawing blood for the second time tonight. You started trembling as the pressure built, coiled in you. Your legs started to give way, and Sans pushed them against the frame, holding them steady as his pace quickened again. You heard a distinct clacking noise.

The bedframe banged against the wall, punctuating each time Sans rut into you. He released his bite only to clamp down again, marking you as hard as he could. You squeezed your eyes shut and held onto the bedsheets as tightly as you could manage. 

“say who you fuckin’ belong to,” Sans mumbled.

“You, Sans,” you panted.

_Bite._

“louder.”

“You, Sans!”

_Bite._

“say whose fuckin’ marks are gonna be on ya for weeks!”

“Yours! Yours Sans!”

_Bite!_

You let out a choked sob, feeling so good as he marked you as his. 

“M-more, more Sans! I need you!” you cried.

Sans thrust into you, hitting you in just the right spot, right as he bit down and pushed you over the edge. You shuddered and screamed his name as loudly as you could, shaking and trembling as your vision darkened. Sans groaned and his cum spurt out; the hot liquid coating your walls before dripping out the sides and running down your thighs. 

For a minute, neither of you moved. It was suddenly very, very quiet.

He removed himself from you and you stood up. You turned your head to try and see the markings that adorned your neck, shoulders, and upper back. 

“good luck tryin’ to hide those,” Sans said, eyeing his handiwork. He looked incredibly pleased with himself. His gold tooth shined under the bedroom lamp.

You gently touched one of the toothmarks. It was incredibly tender to the touch and would definitely bruise. “Why would I hide them? I meant it when I said I wanted…that I wanted you to mark me.”

Sans’s eye lights glanced at your choker again. “humans are fuckin’ freaks,” he said. He picked up your dress and threw it at you. “so do it then, show off who ya belong to.”

You did. You wore low cut and off the shoulder clothing all week. You weren’t sure if Sans was trying to call your bluff or if he really wanted you to show off just what he did to you, but you made it a point to let _everyone_ know who it was that gave you such markings. 

Even though you knew Sans’s history, you couldn’t shake the memory of that night, or the desire to sleep with him again. When you touched those marks, you remembered how deep he was into you. If you brushed a particularly sensitive spot, you couldn’t stop thinking about his hot breath in your ear and how good he felt in you. You wanted him again. Especially after the bruises healed.

One night, you wore the choker again.

Sans rested his head in his hand as he leaned across the bar, a wide smirk on his face. “what’s this? couldn’t get enough?” he asked, dragging a fingernail down your throat. “don’t make it a point to go for seconds.”

“I guess one bite of the cherry wasn’t satisfying enough for me.”

Sans looped his finger through the choker and pulled you down so you were face to face. “watch it, doll. wouldn't wanna bite off more than you can chew, wouldja?”

“It’s alright. You’re the one who’s going to be doing the biting, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway I'm attempting the kink meme. These will probably be out of order and also it will take awhile to post them all buuuut um...yeah! Hope you liked it.


End file.
